


Exploring

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Into the Fire [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Denethor thinks Estel is being entirely too reckless on this strange and new planet they are on while the adults conduct negotiations.





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).



"Where have you been?" Denethor glares at Estel a moment before he helps the other boy through the window of the rooms they've been given while they stay on this strange planet. All full of noise and fumes like the old tales of Mordor, save that it's further away, and has machines far beyond what Mordor could make.

"Exploring." Estel shrugs, heading past Denethor for the room which has been the best part of having to be on this journey. He'll have to find out how to bring back whatever it is that heats the water better than any fire or kettle. "There's a lot of places to explore here."

"We're not supposed to go off on our own." Denethor isn't sure if he wants to explore this place, though there were other places they'd been told about that sound far more interesting.

"I wasn't alone." Estel waves his hand at the faucet of the sink, scrubbing dirt off his hands enough that he can work the controls on the tub without getting them all over in grime. "Anakin was with me."

Denethor scowls. "Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

"Because I wanted to see the racing machines, and you don't like them." Estel sheds his tunic before he leans down to pick at the laces of his shoes. "I'll ask you next time."

Biting his lip - a bad habit his father has tried to stop - Denethor thinks a moment while Estel finishes undressing and gets into his bath. "That is acceptable." He gives the bath a long look before he pulls off his own tunic. The tub is large enough for both of them, and he hasn't passed up a chance to use the bath while they're here.

Estel grins at him, and hands him the soap. "Wash my back?"

Denethor nods, smiling back. Even if Estel is annoying and sneaks out a lot more than Denethor thinks is safe, he's still a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 20 November 2015, for godoflaundrybaskets.
> 
> For the prompt: So, not 100% sure what kind of prompt you’re looking for but if this works then quote prompt: "Where have you been?" for Into the Fire


End file.
